jacks_customfandomcom-20200213-history
Calum Kelmer
Calum Kelmer (Born August 13th, 1996) is a Dutch Actor, Singer and Director. He first gained recognition for his supporting role and eventually starring role in the the BBC children's series The Story of Tracy Beaker. He eventually rose to stardom in 2015 when he undertook the role of Alpha the Eternity Warrior in the Marvel Cinematic Universe; he has appeared in the role x times including in his own trilogy; ''Alpha and Omega: Rise of the Phoenix Force'', Alpha vs Anihilus: Negative War and The Last Avenger. He still serves as the lead of the Cinematic Universe to this day. His career began in 2007 when he undertook the role of Douglas Thompson in The Story of Tracy Beaker. Kelmer has topped Forbes list of Hollywood's highest paid actors in a single year, 2028, due to him being paid 90 million US dollars for his appearance in 'Avengers: Negative War'. He also topped the list for the world Top 100 most influential people twice, once in 2026 and again in 2028. Furthermore, he was also voted People Magazines Sexiest Man alive in 2024. Early Life and Family Kelmer was born into a working class family who moved to Scotland shortly after his birth. He comes from a Scottish mother (Maria Riddler) and a Dutch Father (Louis Kelmer), he has one older brother, Igor Kelmer; who stars on the Glasweigan Reality Show, Weigie Shore as well as Ex on the Beach, two younger brothers (Alexi Kelmer and Dylan-James Kelmer) as well as a younger sister (Helena Kelmer). When he turned two years old and both Alexi and D.J. were born, the family moved back to Amsterdam, Holland where Calum grew up for the next seven years. Due to the inability to cope well in school, Kelmer's mother and father decided to remove him from education for a while, instead when they moved back to the U.K. the following year, he was offered the role of "Douglas Thomson" in CBBC's The Story of Tracy Beaker. Career 2007 - 2012: The BBC Kelmer served as a supporting main character in seasons 1-3, before becoming one of the leads in season 4, assuming the role of lead completely for the first part of season 5 before sharing it again, then becoming the shows lead in season 6. He also served in a recurring role as Harry Carol on Doctor Who ''in between 2011-2012 appearing in 6 episodes. 2013 - 2016: Hollywood In 2013, Kelmer's parents split, however, Kelmer confirmed they are on speaking terms and the family as a whole held together well and worked through it. That same year, Kelmer was cast as Victor Ford on the Nickelodeon Show Victorious which he co-lead with Christy Laughlin, who portrayed Tori Vega. Kelmer portrayed the character for 3 years across four seasons of the show. Amidst the second season he was cast in an even bigger role. Following the end of the shows run, Kelmer and Laughlin were confirmed to be in a relationship. In 2014, it was announced he would portray Hunter Greene in [[Catching Fire|''Catching Fire]], following the death of Josh Hutcherson, who played Peeta Mellark, the film producers decided to deviate from the books and introduce Hunter, a former victor from district 12, and the new co-lead of the movie series. He returned for the role in Mockingjay and A Girl at War. He has also expressed interest in appearing in a prequel movie which would depict Hunter's games, although he has now confirmed that he would most likely not appear and instead would serve as a producer as he has grown past the point where he can portray a 15 year old boy. In 2014 it was also announced he would be appearing in 2015's Avengers: Age of Ultron which he would be playing the character of Nova, however, this was scrapped and he was introduced as a character named Alpha. In 2015, he was cast as Rhys Grimes in The Walking Dead, in an interview on The Graham Norton Show, it was revealed that it was the casting on TWD which lead to the cancellation of Victorious as Kelmer had to balance between filming two movies for a 2015 release as well as a two TV show releases and a Cinematic release for 2016. Kelmer's efforts were commended by critics stating he still brought his A-Game to all performances. 2017 - 2020: Music Career and Leading a Universe In late 2016 Kelmer released his first music single,"Ladbroke Grove", a collaboration with his longtime friend Leah DeMarco, the song hit no.1 in three countries worldwide. Early 2017 brought his first solo song, "Wild Heart" which again topped charts in several countries. That same year, he appeared in the final Hunger Games movie A Girl at War, he also made another appearance in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as Alpha in Spider-Man: Homecoming which also starred Tom Holland and Robert Downey Jr. In 2018, Kelmer mostly focused on his private life although he came under fire for apparently being focused on too much in the Marvel Universe despite his role as a more background character. He released a collaboration with his best friend Gerard Larkin and his girlfriend, and former co-star, Christy Laughlin, named "Can't Hold Us". He also starred in Avengers: Infinity War which he served as a protagonist of. 2019 was the biggest year for Kelmer at the time, he appeared in the MCU twice, once in a cameo in Captain Marvel as well as starring in Avengers: Endgame, which became the most profitable movie in existance. Personal Life Controversy Avengers: Infinity War Billing and Payment Criticism In 2018, Kelmer came under fire from critics for receiving star treatment in the Marvel Universe including being paid more than his female Co-Stars, namely Scarlet Johanson, in Avengers: Infinity War. The criticism began when the Avengers: Infinity War Billing line was released stating that it starred; Josh Browlin, Robert Downey, Chris Hemsworth, Calum Kelmer and Chris Pratt. The criticism of Kelmer came from the fact he was still a relatively unknown actor in comparison to his co-stars in the movie yet he still received more credit and a higher pay for the movie despite this. It was later cleared up when the Movie was released as Kelmer's character played an intricate role and was revealed to be, alongside Johanson, the star of Avengers: Endgame, the movie which followed and therefore his character needed more fleshing out. Filmography Film Television Future Projects Calum has been in talks to star in a sequel/reboot of Friends for years, however, his commitments to the Marvel Cinematic Universe and The Walking Dead have left him unable to sign on.